


Ahead of the Worm

by Tooth



Series: Oh Worm [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Oral Knotting, Other, Rough Oral Sex, dubcon, i am still really bad at tagging but i'm doing my best ok sry, kaard being a dad against his will, king spade not being a good and caring dad, lancer being a babby goober boy, unhealthy power dynamic, weird spade physiology, weird worm physiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: Rouxls Kaard knows well that to live the high life in this kingdom depends only on how well you can appease its king. After much of his attempts fail, the duke figures a trick that's sure to wrap the king around his finger. Or so he thinks...( A prequel to "The Limit of a Worm's Toil" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605023 )---I chose not to use archive warnings because they feel too specific and limited, warnings below:Contains scenes of dubcon, forced fellatio, choking.If you want anything else tagged, just ask in the comments, I respect and understand any trigger.A Russian version can be read here https://ficbook.net/readfic/7950822/20187943#part_content , translated by my lovely fan hairasha!





	Ahead of the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> so, i've been writing Rouxls name wrong this entire time. hmm. had to edit the last fic too, should be spelled right now. sry i'm adab (assigned dumbass at birth)
> 
> also yea the title is a multi-pun lmao, kudos to anyone who gets them all
> 
> once all four or so parts of this series are done i'll put them in one series or somethin idk

The tiny fast steps echoed through the largely empty halls of the castle, soon followed by another louder set of running stomps. Lancer almost tumbled over as he ran into a bend of the hall, his short legs unequipped for fast turns, but he managed to grab a curtain to stay on his feet, its rings snapping loudly one by one. Rouxl ran after him, almost tripping over the torn off curtain on the floor. He growled under his fast breath, rushing after the young Spade into the throneroom.

“PRINCE!” he yelled, hands outreached to catch the tiny troublemaker. “THINE FATHER SAIDETH NO RUNNING IN THE CASTLE! YOU STOPPETH THIS INSTANTE!!!”

Lancer ran under the throne, making the duke bash his head right into the backrest. He emerged on the other side, grinning victoriously.

“You can’t tell me to stop, that’s cheating!” Rouxl growled furiously as he stumbled around the throne in pursuit. Lancer clapped his hands excitedly as he got running again.

They ran down the stairs and into the dining hall, Lancer fully taking advantage of being a tiny boy to run under the enormously long dining table. Rouxl ran after him in long steps of his slender legs, but the moment he saw him zip under the red tablecloth, he leapt up and landed on the table, silverware and dishes flying all over the place with loud ruckus echoing throughout the entire castle.

Lancer laughed and giggled through his panting as he ran between the chair legs, slowing down as he reached the head of the table. He grabbed the tablecloth and raised it to stick his head outside carefully, looking out for if the duke was waiting for him.

“HA-HA!” He flinched as Rouxl’s hand slapped him on the head, looking up at the duke kneeling on the top of the table above him.

“TAG, THOU FOOL! Let's see how THOU liketh being “IT”!!!” Rouxl got to running again, all the way back across the table, causing even more destruction. The young Spade squealed excitedly, giving chase with his tiny fast legs.

With an intense expression of determination Rouxl ran into the kitchen, closely followed by the spade prince. Two Hathies working on today’s lunch panicked at the sight, but it was too late as the two ran through, knocking pots and pans over. Lancer’s small hand grasped one of the tails of the blue coat and hung on, dragged through the mess back into the hall.

“I got you I got you!” Rouxl finally noticed the prince hanging onto him and quickly spun around to knock him off. The small round boy rolled over like a bowling ball, quickly sitting back up.

“That be just mine coate - that doesn’tst count!” Lancer leapt up and Rouxl gasped as he went for his legs, quickly stepping around like he was dancing on top of hot coals. After a few close calls the duke jumped forth and ran further down the hall, laughing victoriously. Lancer almost tumbled down the stairs in pursuit.

“Face it prince! Thou may never-!”

The chase stopped abruptly as the duke ran into the huge body of the king, bouncing off and landing on the floor. His heart stopped in fear as the huge Spade stared down at him strictly, folding his arms, still dressed in his long black nightgown.

Lancer also stopped in fear, then quickly ran to hide behind the duke’s back, holding onto his shoulder.

Rouxl Kaard tried to find his voice, but his throat closed up as the king growled in anger.

“And what, in the name of the Darkness, is going on here?” His voice was low and threatening, making the duke gulp and the prince hide further behind the blue Darkner.

Rouxl finally found his strength, getting up and dusting himself off, trying to appear decent.

“Mine sincereste apologiese, sir,” he spoke softly. “I triedst to keep the beloved efflorescence of thine highness undere controle…” He grabbed Lancer’s hand roughly and tugged him forward. “But alas! T-he shall’nt listen to a worde I sayeth!”

The young Spade looked up at his father in fear, like a puppy about to be smacked with rolled up newspaper. The king gave a long growling exhale through his face-hole.

“I told you to listen to duke Kaard, Lancer.” Lancer averted his gaze fearfully. The king then looked up to Rouxl, who smiled nervously, sweating instantly.

“And I told  _ you _ to keep him away from my chambers.” He growled, baring his teeth. His second mouth growled too, shaking the silken glossy gown covering it. “Is the castle not big enough for such a simple task?”

Rouxl gulped, shaking. “O-Of course sir, I amth sorrye sir, I shallth not let-”

“Begone, out of the castle!” The kings raised voice made both of them flinch, the small Spade hiding behind the hand grasped around his wrist. “And don’t come back before supper…”

With that the king turned around and slammed the door of his chamber hard, the boom echoing through the hall. The duke and the prince stood there, shaking, before Rouxl turned to Lancer angrilly. Instead of saying something the king might overhear he turned around and tugged at the prince’s arm hard, dragging him out of the castle like the king commanded.

 

King Spade stood by the window, watching over his land silently. His eyeless stare slowly followed his son and the duke as they left the castle through the front gate, walking over the courtyard until they disappeared in the red and orange foliage of the woods. The king stood there still, watching the blocky leaves dance around the yard, his mind wandering.

It was not easy to be the only king of the kingdom, especially with most of the actually competent folk risen against him, now behind bars. His most loyal subjects were Rouxl and Lancer, an incompetent idiot and a son he…

The king sighed. His son, the heir of the throne, his only remaining family. Completely incompetent to protect the fountain. He was about as dangerous as a marshmallow peep. It seemed no matter what he did, he could not take care of him, lead him to greatness the way  _ she _ did… oh, how he missed her.

With another sigh the king stepped away from the window. At least, with his two most needy subjects gone, he had a moment of respite now. Just for himself.

 

Rouxl stared back as the towers of the castle and the fountain got more and more obstructed by the blocky trees. He frowned annoyedly and let out a sharp exhale, turning back down to his side where Lancer held his hand. The child looked up, blue tongue poking out, giving the duke a hard to decipher look. When he saw the angry look Rouxl was giving him, he sunk his head back down.

“You didn’t have to tell on me…” he mumbled, a bit annoyed himself. Rouxl tore his hand away, folding his arms and frowning.

“Hmph! Thou arte the one who started it!” Lancer held his small hands together anxiously.

“But… it was fun, right?” Rouxl leered at the small Spade at first, but after a moment his look softened, then averted.

“Can thou not see? If thou keepst getting me in trouble, thou will not haveth me arounde much longre.” Rouxl flipped his hair, then walked over to a stump to sit down on it. Lancer followed after him in tiny steps, then plopped down on his butt in the grass before him.

“You think my dad will demote you from being my lesser dad?” Rouxl put one of his legs over the other, ankle on his knee, giving the spade an unamused stare.

“...Being freed from babysitting duties is the leaste of mine worries.” Lancer just leaned forward to put his hands into the grass between his knees. “Nay, young prince, but if thine father shoulde becometh displeased with me…” He looked down with an anxious expression. Lancer tilted his head, then raised it with realization of what the duke meant, sinking it back down.

“Uh, yeah… but,” he scooted on the grass closer to the duke in the most silly manner possible, like a puppy scratching its butt on the rug. “You have lots of other jobs you do for my dad! Like-!” He raised a hand but then immediately put it to his mouth. “No wait, he won’t let you cook for him anymore…” Rouxl whipped his head away annoyedly.

“Gah, art it mine faulte thy father has no taste in good foode?” Lancer nodded in agreement, the tip of his tear shaped head wiggling with the movement.

“True, your worm pie is really good.” He stuck his finger in his face hole where his nostrils resided, presumably. “He also didn’t like when you put that huge painting of yourself in his room.”

“He doesn’t know good roome decoure eithre!”

“Yeah. I’m glad he let me keep it for my room tho.” He pulled a slimy black booger from his face hole, inspecting it as he hummed in thought. “He also wasn’t very happy with those law papers you did, even though your writing is very nice.” Rouxl looked away disgustedly as Lancer plopped the black glob in his mouth. “Or that time you made new outfits for the army. Or the new anthem you composed. Or the way you redid the castle garden. Or-”

“Prince Lancer.” The prince looked up from his finger at the duke, who looked rather paler than before. A drop of runny slime sweat fell into the grass under him as he gave the child a shaky smile.

“Howe wouldst thou like to play hide and go seeketh?” Lancer grinned widely, quickly jumping up to his feet.

“I’d love to!” he squealed excitedly, shaking his tiny fists. Rouxl nodded.

“Spledide! Thou shalt hide and I shall come to findeth you.” He winked at the small Spade. “Don’th worry young prince, I shall giveth thou plenty time to hide.” Lancer nodded enthusiastically.

“But no peeking!” he grabbed the duke’s hand. Rouxl flinched at first at the sudden touch, but then just gave a tired smile.

“Of course, prince.” The small spade then ran off like a bullet, disappearing in the orange and red underbrush with a rustle.

Rouxl’s smile slowly faltered and his head sunk. Lancer might not have realized how much truth he has spoken just now. Rouxl was beginning to fear he may outlive his own usefulness with the king… If he wasn’t good for paperwork or interior decoration or army fashion or babysitting his troublesome kid, what  _ was _ he good for to the king? And if he wasn’t of any use to him, what kept him away from the cold life behind prison bars? He sighed heavily as he laid his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

“Oh deare oh deare… If I wouldst have to live a single day without my luxuriouse bed and three course meals foure times a day, surely I would drie out and dieth, like a worm lefteth out in the sun...” He gave a long sigh, then closed his eyes and began counting.

 

He awoke with a flinch, opening his eyes wide. The loud cry of some forest avian thrust him back into the world of the awake and he looked around confusedly. For a moment he didn’t know where he was or what he was even doing there, but soon enough he remembered. The counting lulled him to sleep and he dozed off. It could’ve been hours that he sat here in blissful slumber.

He jumped up on his feet and looked around anxiously. Lancer was nowhere to be seen. His heart began racing as he ran towards the bush he saw him last, sticking his hands in to spread the foliage, but the child wasn’t there.

“Prince?!” he yelled out in a high voice. No answer. “Lancer deare! Where art thou?!” He ran further into the forest, calling and looking into every bush or tree, but he couldn't find the young Spade anywhere.

Lancer wasn’t that great at hiding, and surely he would have answered if he heard him. The duke’s mind rushed, trying to figure out where he could be. Was he scared, lost alone in the forest? Was he in danger? If anything happened to him-

Suddenly he spotted him. On a tall old tree, in a large hollow, he could barely make the outline of the tear shaped head. He ran closer and could see the young prince curled up in the fallen leaves, unmoving.

“LANCER!” the duke yelled out joyously. Lancer didn’t answer, not even a twitch. “YOUNGE PRINCE! ART THOU OKAY?!” Nothing. Rouxl’s heart ran even faster, the poor child must’ve been frozen stiff in utter horror, fearing the great height. If he were to fall from the tall tree surely he would shatter like a crystal ball!

“DO NOT BE AFRAIDE, YOUNG SON, I SHALL GETETH HELP!” With that he ran as fast as he could back to the castle, mind only set on the danger the young prince was in because of him.

Lancer, with his ear holes preoccupied listening to his mp3’s, just rolled over in his cozy nest and gave a small yawn. Then he continued his nap, sticking one thumb in his mouth, and the other under his shirt into his second mouth, suckling and snoozing peacefully.

 

Rouxl ran like the wind, through the main gate and up the stairs, taking several at a time with his long slender legs. The poor child was clearly fearing for its life in the height of that tree, all because of him. For the moment, he completely forgot about everything else, the prison, the danger  _ he _ was in, all in favour of a kid that he would otherwise say he didn’t care for one bit.

Mind boggled with worry, he ran straight for the king’s chamber, rushing inside without even knocking.

“SIR THINE SON HAS-”

He stopped in utter shock. His mind went completely blank and all he could do was stare wide eyed, not even breathing.

The king, similarly, was staring back at him just as startled and frozen. Kneeling beside his bed with his front laid onto it, one hand down between his legs and the other keeping himself open for his own tongue like spade appendage to penetrate him, all he could do was stare back at the petrified blue man standing in the doorway.

For a few second they just gazed at each other in utter shock. Then, Rouxl slowly stepped back, his typical nervous smile frozen on his face, quietly closing the door. He slowly let go of the doorknob, turning around, and step by step began walking away.

The door flew open behind him and a hand landed on the back of his neck so hard his heart almost stopped. The king picked him up like a misbehaving cat and dragged him back inside, slamming the duke onto a wall with fury, holding him by the neck so hard he almost couldn’t breathe.

For a moment he just stared at Rouxl with gritted teeth, his breath heavy with anger, then he snarled, pressing his neck tighter.

“All I asked for. Was for you. To keep my son away from my chambers. For a single afternoon.” His voice was deep and frighteningly low. “Is that so much to ask for, duke?”

“S-S-Sir I-”

“There are things I don’t want to have to explain to him just yet. Plenty years before he has to know.” The king closed his face hole and took a deep breath. 

“I just-!” The king slammed the duke onto the wall again, leaning closer, showing his teeth in a wickedly terrifying display.

“And all I want is a little time where I  _ don’t _ have to worry about him walking in on me.”

“Lancer is not here sir!”

The king stopped. Rouxl’s heart was beating out of his chest in fear, shaking like a leaf.

“Where is he.” It was said in such a low level voice it hardly sounded like a question. Rouxl trembled, gulping, before closing his eyes.

“I-I-In the f-forest, sir.”

This was it. Surely, the king will throw him straight into a dungeon, or even kill him right there and then. Rouxl’s knees shook in fear of the monarch’s rage that was to come…

“Oh.” The king pulled his toothy maw away. “He is not in the castle then?” Rouxl opened one eye carefully.

“N-No sir,” he whimpered, his hair flowing as he shook his head. The king hummed in though, then to Rouxl’s surprise the pressure at his neck eased up.

“I see… okay then.” He stepped away, leaving the duke confused yet glad his life was spared.

Rouxl dared to breathe again, covered in cold sweat, feeling like he just narrowly avoided getting his head torn off. He watched the king walk back to his bed and sit down with a grumble.

“You may leave, duke.”

Still a bit shaky, Rouxl raised his hands to his chest anxiously, smile still frozen stiff on his face. For a while he wasn’t sure what just happened.

It seemed the king didn’t want him to keep his son safe, but rather... away. Huh. He didn’t dare think about it too deeply. Slowly, he stepped forth to the door, placing his hand on the handle.

But he didn’t leave. Instead, his mind raced... conjuring up an idea. He stood there still, handle in hand, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder at the king.

The king might not approve of his interior design, his fashion sense, or his cooking skills… But the duke had another quality, one he was sure no one could possibly dislike. One that could truly make him important to the king, assure his position, maybe even more…

A self confident smile spread over his face. His dashing good looks, his poise, his skill, you could ask any of his previous lovers, he truly had it all. Surely, especially in such a vulnerable situation, no one could resist the great Rouxl Kaard.

And once he were to seduce the king, enamor him, control him… well, that would truly make him untouchable, assure his place in luxury, and he wouldn’t even have to work for it.

The duke gripped his hand around the handle, but instead of opening the ajar door, he closed it with a soft click. The king raised his head confusedly, tongue poking from his mouth, only to see the blue Darkner turn around with a soft yet knowing smile. With slow deliberate steps he approached, never taking that seductive stare off of him, as the king just sat there, unsure what was even going on right now. Rouxl came all the way to his bed and slowly, with wide elegant swings of his legs, he sat down, flipping his hair a bit.

“Uh… duke?” the king raised the arches above his face hole unsurely. Rouxl fluttered his eyelashes, smiling wider.

“Sir.” He raised his head, showing off the delicate lines of his neck. “Perhapse… I couldeth be of some assista’anc?”

The king just stared at him, face expressionless, tongue still stuck out. Was the duke… really offering to  _ sleep with him? _ It boggled his mind that this idiot would really think he, the sole monarch of this entire land, would ever settle for some low worm like him. It felt like he should be angered by the proposition, but…

The king blinked slowly, looking the blue Darkner up and down. Truth be told… it  _ did  _ intrigue him somewhat. More than he would care to admit, even.

Rouxl’s hand raised and gently placed on top of the king’s thigh, the duke leaning in.

“No neede to be shy, sir.” His other hand raised to gently pet the king’s jawline. He had to get up to reach him, slowly leaning closer for a kiss. “Nobodyth can resist a-”

The Spade’s huge hand suddenly grasped at his neck, the duke’s eyes going wide, smile freezing. The king held him for a moment, then slowly leaned closer, until their faces were almost touching.

“Are you sure you aren’t biting off more than you can chew, duke Kaard?” he whispered in a low gravelly voice. The duke laughed nervously, holding onto the hand around his neck.

“N-No sir…?” He gulped. “I-I am quite confidente in mine skills, sir…?” The king held him still, growling in thought, then finally let go. Rouxl sat back down on the bed, rubbing his sore neck, already slimy with sweat. This was not going exactly the way he had imagined...

The king leaned back, grabbing his attention, lifting one leg up onto the bed. Rouxl watched in both awe and anxiousness as his monarch presented himself, both mouths grinning, legs spread, crotch still covered by the silken gown decently. He looked up to the kings smirking face as he chuckled darkly.

“Well, duke, I shall entertain your request.” He gave another low chuckle. “Show me these skills you speak of, if you so wish to do so.”

Rouxl stared at the scene before him, a new smile slowly spreading on his face. This was his chance, right there, ripe for the taking. He straightened his back, putting his suave look back on. Slowly, he leaned forth, making his way on all four over the bed to the king.

“Oh, sir,” he fluttered his eyelashes again, “thou art the one most deservinge of mine magical touche.” He loomed over the king, who just watched him with an amused smile. “Mine lips…” he began leaning in for the kings mouth again. “They thirsteth for the sweet embrace of-”

The king stopped him again, placing a hand on the top of his head, easily embracing it in his palm. A hot gust of breath blew over Rouxl’s abdomen, a low rumbly laugh of the king’s lower mouth. “Well, duke, my lips certainly do not wish for any embrace.” Rouxl yelped startledly as the king pressed down, pushing his head between his legs. “Perhaps you should put your skills to use elsewhere.”

Rouxl hardly suppressed an annoyed growl, but thought better of it. The king really wasn’t cooperating the way he wanted him to, at this pace he’ll never seduce him! He dared to raise his head when the kings hand lifted, finding himself right between his thighs. Right in front of him, partially obscured by the black glossy fabric, he could see a plump slit in the white skin.

Blood rushed into his face, but a smile forced its way through nonetheless. It seemed this would not be far from what he knew through and through. Even though it seemed odd that no slime dripped from it, the edges far too straight, very unlike the soft waves he himself had.

No matter, the duke thought, licking his wet lips. The king’s “little house” was about to have one very skillful visitor.

The king grinned, breath hitching the slightest bit, as the duke’s warm face pressed between his legs. This really wasn’t that bad of an idea. Unlike his previous lovers, he had no moral obligation to treat the duke with respect of any kind. Really, he could do anything he wanted with him, and the loyal idiot wouldn’t even dare say half a word. He was really starting to like this proposition…

Rouxl’s tongue pressed to the slit, eyes closed. Despite being quite flustered, his mind raced. He wondered if the king was a “rightie” like him, having his male parts to the right side of his slit.

But as he licked and prodded, it only got more confusing. He could feel nothing familiar, no small sensitive appendage to the right  _ or _ left. All he could feel, weirdly enough, was…

He pulled away, blinking in confusion at the sight. Right from the slit poked a dark blue triangular tip, and as he stared it seemed to only grow bigger.

“Whomst the…??” He looked up at the kings grinning face, greatly confused.

“What is it, duke?” he growled amusedly. “Having trouble already?” Rouxl grimaced unsurely, looking back down.

“O-Of course not sir, I uh…” He licked his lips again, covered in sweat, then unsurely leaned back down, pressing his tongue to the flat tip, looking up to see the king’s reaction.

The Spade exhaled a hot breath from both mouths, smiling 2 . Rouxl slowly dragged his tongue up, seeing the king blink slowly in comfort. Well, he might not be completely familiar here, but he’ll just have to wing it.

He leaned closer, taking the weirdly shaped thing into his mouth. For his species, fellatio was more akin to a french kiss, but it seemed it wasn’t all that different here, it just all happened inside his mouth instead. He ran his tongue side to side, pressing his lips around. It wasn’t bad at all actually. Except, it seemed to be getting even bigger. He opened his eyes confusedly, pulling away again, only to find the appendage much larger than before. The flat top oozed black beads of shiny black substance from a small hole in the middle.

His eyes went wider in awe as the slit was pushed further open around the hard flesh, two round bulbous bumps at the sides pushing their way out simultaneously. They popped out, the king giving a low growl, Rouxl just blinking in surprise. This was just, obscenely big. What use did any man have for something this large? How could the Spades possibly reproduce?!

He yelped a bit in shock as he felt a hand grasp onto his head.

“Go on, duke,” the king growled, running his fingers through his hair to grab a handful. Rouxl licked his lips anxiously, whimpering unsurely, watching the huge fleshy organ twitch before him. Well, there was nowhere to turn now. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in, taking the king into his mouth again.

He continued as he did before, massaging the circumference with his lips, his tongue rubbing anything it could reach. His mouth felt way fuller than what he was ever used to, it was all a bit worrying…

“More, duke.” He opened his eyes when he heard the kings voice. More what?

His question was answered shortly after, when the king lost his patience with his hesitation. Rouxl hummed in shock at the hand pushed his head down, the organ pressing deeper into his mouth. His hands shot up, pressing to the thighs around his head, more of a subconscious reaction than a protest. He felt the king press him closer, until the tip reached the back of his throat, impeding his breathing. He clenched his eyes in discomfort, pushing back, but just as he managed to clear his airways, the king pushed him back close with an amused dark chuckle. Rouxl hummed over the mass in his mouth in panic, looking up to the king, only to see him grinning down at him widely, tongue out.

The king’s other hand pressed to the back of the duke’s head as he began rhythmically forcing him down, again and again, giving him barely enough space to breathe. The Spade’s face was blue and hot with excitement, his tongue raised to lick his lip, growling in bliss. Finally one of Kaard’s ideas pleased him, and greatly at that. Even if the duke himself probably didn’t think well of it. Not that the king cared what he thought.

Rouxl sweated in panic, still confused and almost frightened of what was happening. He could feel the mass moving fast in his throat, unrelenting, making him choke and gag and yet…

His hands grasped tightly at the king’s thighs, toes curling. Stars, did this feel weird and all kinds of contradictory.

The king’s breath got heavier, teeth gritted around his tongue. The soft warm throat pulsing and pressing around him felt great, better than what he could even remember. Mostly because he was completely in control of it. It made him feel even more powerful, making his head spin. It wasn’t even a few minutes now and he was already getting there.

Rouxl opened his shut eyes in a startle, feeling something press to his lips, harder than before. He could barely see with the fast movement, but there was yet another part of the enormous member, slipping out of the slit. His eyes went wide at the sight of an even thicker bulbous base popping out. Now this was just ridiculous!

His boggled mind went blank with shock as the king suddenly pressed him down even harder, forcing the entire thing past his lips. His whole body went stiff, mouth filled with the huge knot, throat bulging with the rest. He coughed and shook, eyes watering with strain, pushing back helplessly. Finally the king eased up, pulling out, Rouxl coughing and gasping for breath, only for the mass to press back inside, just as deep.

The king grinned, flustered and sweaty, panting heavily, saliva dripping down his tongue. He watched the worm squirm and shake, humming in weak protest, as he fucked his throat mercilessly. It felt amazing, both the pressure around his girth, the vibration of his wordless pleading, just seeing him completely at his whim. He wished he could just feed him, fill him full, but at the same time he knew better than to break his new toy so early.

“Just a little more, duke,” he panted, “I’m sure your skills can take it.” Rouxl just whimpered in response.

Finally, the king reached his peak. Although his mind went woozy with the orgasmic high, he was mindful enough to pull both knots out of the duke’s mouth, so as not to choke him to death when the bumps engorged even thicker. He still held him close enough for his tip to shoot the generous load right down his gullet, at which Rouxl just shook in shock. The black thick substance filled his mouth, making him inadvertently gulp most of it down. Some got stuck in his throat, and when the king’s hands finally eased up and let the tip slip out of his mouth, he pulled back up on his knees, coughing and hacking.

The king gave a long blissful exhale, laying down, heaving deeply with a wide grin, tongue hanging out his mouth. His lower mouth was giving a rumbling satisfied purr, his member still standing hard, its knots pulsing lightly with his heartbeat. Rouxl was still catching his breath, shaken with what he just experienced. This was like nothing that has ever happened to him before. He wasn’t even sure what to think.

His mouth was still filled with the odd heavy taste, some trailing down his chin, dripping down along with his sweat. He leaned forth on one hand, the other pressed to his chest, jumping with shaky breaths. This… sure was something.

He flinched when he saw the huge spade approach, whole body going tense. The king smirked, placing a hand on his back, giving him a hard pat.

“Not bad, duke,” he growled amusedly. “You make quite a good companion.”

Rouxl blinked anxiously, giving the king and unsure smile. “Ah, uh, t-thank you sir.” He pulled back the slightest bit, not even realizing it. His voice got very small, no more than a pleading whimper.  “Will thou… n-needeth further... services... t-today?”

The king grinned wickedly, grabbing onto the duke’s shoulder to lean in. He enjoyed this greatly, seeing the worm close his eyes in fear of the answer. But instead, he patted him on the cheek.

“No. You may leave, my duke.”

With that he pulled away, laying his head down in the pillows, grabbing a cover to pull over his body.

Rouxl gulped, giving the king a shaky smile, before he slipped his legs to the floor, standing up. Still shaken, he left the room without another word, hands rubbing at his face and chest.

 

The mattress of his luxuriant bed creased under his weight as he sat down, still a bit out of breath, if just because of the shock. He looked over himself, finding his coat covered in black stains. He began unclasping each button, soon slipping out of it, then shedding his shirt and eventually his pants, throwing them aside. With his hands on his knees, hunched over, he felt his sweaty body cooling off. But there was still that warmth in him. He ran a hand over the ring segments of his chest, trembling in the cold air. His hand slipped down over the grooves... slowly reaching his own crotch.

The edges of his slit were engorged into plumb wavy lips, their inside edges moving in slow waves, like the belly of a snail. The duke felt ashamed somewhat, that something like…  _ that _ , did  _ this _ to him. Not much, though. He laid down on his back, fingers slipping between the lips, his other hand covering his mouth. Slowly, he rubbed his hand over the open organ in circles, his movement much more easy and gentle that the senseless rutting the king gave him. How could any species find that pleasurable? The Spades were a strange kind.

Even then, the feeling of his throat heavy with the hot mass, thick things surrounding his head… those images flashed in his mind as he laid there, drawing slow heavy breaths. Perhaps if the king were to… press his smaller frame against his chest. That hot black whatchamacallit rubbing softly into his slimy crotch. His huge arms tightly around him, their mouths pressed together, bodies moving softly with slow hot pressure…

Rouxl’s segmented chest shook with his breath, his hand positively soaked with copious amount of his slimy release. It was a long time since he reached a climax this good. His head spun, body shaky, eyes closed in bliss. For a while he just laid there, enjoying the little he could of the whole ordeal. Perhaps, it was not  _ that  _ little…

After a while he slowly got up on his elbows, then sat up fully. A bit reluctantly he got up, grabbing a clean coat to put on. Although he’d like to just sleep it all off, he still had some work to do…

 

The spade prince sat awake in the tree hollow, humming some tunes to himself as he played his wristwatch game. He was really proud of his hiding place, it’s been hours and his lesser dad didn’t even get close to finding him. Just as he finished the next level of his game he suddenly heard some commotion, quickly lifting his head towards the rustling shrubbery.

The top of a ladder emerged, soon followed by the duke carrying it. Lancer giggled excitedly as he rolled further into the hollow, covering himself up with fallen leaves like a worm burrowing into soft soil.

He heard Rouxl hum in thought outside, then a dull tap of the ladder on the tall tree. Lancer couldn’t help but giggle as he heard his approach, until he was right before the hollow.

“Younge prince?” Rouxl spoke softly. Lancer jumped out the pile of leaves excitedly, the fallen foliage spreading all over the place.

“Here I am!!” he yelled happily. “You finally found me!”

The duke gave the young Spade a patient smile. “Yes, I foundeth thou indeede.”

“Cool hiding place huh?” Lancer said as he was crawling out the tree hole. Rouxl outreached his hands anxiously, the prince rolling over and falling into his arms like a sack of potatoes.

“You couldn’t find me at all! But don’t sweat it, I’m just really good at hiding.” Rouxl slowly descended the ladder, putting Lancer down on the ground, giving him an unamused stare.

“Yes, quite so, younge prince.” He turned around to lead the way back to the castle, when his hand was grasped in the small hold of the spade boy. Rouxl looked down at the excited prince with disdain, but then just sighed, letting him hold his hand on their way back.

“Next time you hide, and I’ll be the one seeking. I bet I’ll find you much quicker.”

**Author's Note:**

> for updates you can follow me on tumblr http://stevethetoothwrites.tumblr.com/  
> or join my discord server https://discord.gg/NVBtpXk


End file.
